


Puppy Love

by saphire_dance



Series: Dratchet Party Sept 2020 [4]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Ratchet is sir not appearing in this picture, They talk about him though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26622469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saphire_dance/pseuds/saphire_dance
Summary: Drift's therapy session goes a little different than usual
Relationships: Drift | Deadlock/Ratchet
Series: Dratchet Party Sept 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931401
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	Puppy Love

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Paul Anka's song Puppy Love  
> Specifically this verse:
> 
> Someone help me  
> Help me please  
> Is the answer, is it up above?  
> How can I  
> Oh how can I ever tell them?  
> This is not a puppy love  
> (This is not a puppy love)

Drift’s sessions usually began with tea and a Spectralist blessing. Having him throw himself on the couch and covering his face was unexpected to say the least. Rung adjusted his glasses and set aside the tea set in favor of his notepad. “Shall we get right to what’s bothering you then?”

“It’s Ratchet.”

Rung made a small interrogative noise when nothing more seemed to be forthcoming. Drift sighed and sat up, his posture hunched and sullen. “The thing is,” Drift started again, “and we’ve talked about this before, the first time I met Ratchet was important… special, but it’s not everything.”

Drift stood and started pacing. “We work together. We get drinks at Swerve’s. I know him.” Drift’s pacing stopped. “I love him, Not some idealized version in my processors, I genuinely love _him_.”

His confession couldn’t help but bring a smile to Rung’s face. “That’s wonderful Drift. But tell me, who is it you are trying to convince?”

Drift frowned and collapsed back onto the couch. “Rodimus. He called it a ‘puppy crush’ and I… What if Ratchet thinks that too?”

“Have you asked Ratchet what he thinks?”

Drift gave him a withering look as if he expected Rung to know the answer. And he did. Honestly, he would have so much less work if people would just talk to each other. Rung set his notepad aside and took off his glasses. “Rodimus is your friend, so of course you value his opinion. But the only one who knows what you are feeling is you. The only way you can know what Ratchet is thinking is if you ask him.”

“I know,” Drift sighs.

Rung pulled out a cloth to wipe a smudge off his glasses before he put them back on. “And what are you going to do?”

“Talk to Ratchet.” Drift muttered, his former distress melting into embarrassment 

“Excellent.” Rung reached for the tea set. “Now I think we have just enough time left to enjoy this tea.”


End file.
